Jin Sun-Kwon
A major character in the F.E.A.R. series Jin Sun-Kwon is one of only a few characters who seems to like the Point Man. __TOC__ F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Jin (voiced by Susanna Burney) is the F.E.A.R. technical officer. A striking, level-headed Korean American woman of small build, she serves as the First F.E.A.R. Team's combat medic and is in charge of in-field forensics. Her parents were from Seoul, but she was born and raised in the USA. Jin is also the only character who speaks fondly of the F.E.A.R. Point Man, describing him as "cute" when asked about him by Jankowski. After a helicopter crash, Douglas Holiday still manages to joke with the F.E.A.R. Point Man about Jin being "his girlfriend." Nonetheless Jin seems to have a genuine liking and interest for the new Point Man. Jin Sun-Kwon was originally designated as a sniper in the very early builds of F.E.A.R., but this role was removed when developer Monolith found itself unable to integrate scenarios into the game in which she could snipe. Her original sniper outfit can still be seen in the elbow pads she wears and the red index fingers of both her gloves, i.e, her "trigger" fingers. Quotes * "He isnt eating these people for nourishment, he is getting something from it". (refering to paxton fettel) * "He's cute". (when asked by jankowski shat she thinks of the pointman) * "Its good to see you in one piece". (after pointman meets up with her on roof for helicopter extraction) betters replies "you guys can make out later, just get that bird in the air!". Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, Kwon survives the helicopter crash along with Douglas Holiday and the Point Man, but the Point Man is cut off from them. While attempting to reunite, Holiday and Kwon are ambushed by Replica Soldiers, and Kwon is captured by the Replicas. However, she manages to free herself and escape while in the subway, commenting to Holiday and the Point Man, "I am not Alice Wade." Kwon then tells the F.E.A.R. Point Man to meet up with her at the Auburn Memorial Hospital. After Douglas Holiday's death at the hands of Alma's Apparitions, the Point Man receives several radio transmissions from Kwon warning him of Replica Soldiers as well as otherworldly entities hunting him. The Point Man also has a psychic vision of Paxton Fettel confronting Kwon. Fettel promises not to harm Kwon, but says that he can't say the same for his mother. In her final transmission, Kwon expresses concern that the Point Man isn't coming for her, and despairs that she is going to die alone with "them". After finally reaching the Auburn Memorial Hospital, the Point Man hears Kwon scream from one floor above him. He bursts into the room, only to find four ghostly figures floating around her dead body, her camera constantly taking pictures of her corpse, and her blood everywhere including the ceiling. However, due to monolith's announcement that they will be ignoring the expansion pack's, jin's fate remains, as with holiday and the pointman, currently unknown. Category:Characters